<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Stand By You by ofstormsandwolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776773">I'll Stand By You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves'>ofstormsandwolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what the heart wants (or, Zoey's Extraordinary Gaylist) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 Zoey's Extraordinary Night Out, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Maggie's phone call came just a few minutes later, after Zoey had left Simon and Jessica's party? And what if a certain brunette woman had followed her out to check on her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maggie Clarke/Mitch Clarke, Zoey Clarke/Joan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what the heart wants (or, Zoey's Extraordinary Gaylist) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Stand By You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any familiar lines are taken from the show (paraphrased if not completely correct)</p><p>Basically this came from an idea of a tipsy Joan trying to get Zoey a cab after Simon and Jessica's party...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving behind the burning rose wall and the bickering couple, Zoey fled back inside Simon and Jessica’s house. She’d known it was a mistake coming to the party. But drunken Joan was very difficult to argue with. Well, sober Joan was pretty difficult too. </p><p>Shaking her head, Zoey set a brisk pace through the house. She didn’t want to stay there a minute longer than necessary.</p><p>“Zoey? Zoey!” Max fell into step beside her, a concerned look on his face. “Zoey, are you ok?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Zoey said, sniffing. She kept her head down even as she moved towards the front door.</p><p>“Woah, you’re <i>not fine</i>,” Max argued, grabbing her arm to bring her to a halt. He gently tilted her chin up so she would look at him. “Zoey, talk to me.”</p><p>Zoey sighed, and pulled herself from Max’s grasp. “Max, just go back to the party. I’m fine, I’m going home, I’ll call you later-”</p><p>“Zoey! You’re still here!”</p><p>Both Max and Zoey looked round in surprise to see Joan standing in the doorway to the kitchen-diner. She was grinning broadly, but the smile faded when she saw Zoey’s dejected look.</p><p>“Joan,” Zoey said, surprised to see the other woman there. “I- I was just leaving, actually.”</p><p>“Oh, ok.” Joan said, frowning. “Why are you leaving?”</p><p>Zoey shrugged uncomfortably. “I’m just not really in the mood for a party.”</p><p>“Well, come hang with me and Leif!” the brunette offered, pointing towards Leif on the sofa. “Leif has a really good idea-”</p><p>Before Joan could finish speaking, Tobin’s excited shouts filled the air as he barrelled into the kitchen. </p><p>“Guys! Guys, Zoey set fire to the rose wall-” Tobin broke off sharply as he saw Zoey stood in the foyer. “Oh, hi, Zoey.”</p><p>More than a little embarrassed, and desperate to leave, Zoey gave Tobin a tight smile and looked back to Max. “Like I said, I’ll call you later.”</p><p>“Well, how are you getting home?” Max asked, reluctantly accepting that Zoey was going to leave regardless of what he said. “The Warriors game will be getting out soon-”</p><p>“Max,” Zoey cut in, a fond smile on her face, “I’ll talk to you later.”</p>
<hr/><p>Stepping out onto the street, Zoey let out a shuddering breath as the embarrassment of the evening swept over her. If Tobin knew she’d set the wall on fire, did that mean he knew about Jessica thinking she and Simon were sleeping together? Zoey wasn’t sure she could bear it if everyone in the office thought she and Simon were having an affair. </p><p>“Zoey! Wait up!”</p><p>Joan’s calling voice made Zoey stop in her tracks, and she turned to see the older woman hurrying towards her. Considering the amount she’d drunk that night, Zoey was surprised that Joan was that steady on her feet.</p><p>“Hi, Joan,” Zoey greeted forlornly. “I thought you were hanging out with Leif?”</p><p>Joan snorted and waved a hand dismissively. “Nah. You looked like you needed to talk to someone, and you obviously don’t want to talk to Max, so I thought I’d offer.”</p><p>That made Zoey frown. She was very aware that they were standing in the middle of the street, and that the Warriors game was getting out. People were starting to fill the street, but Zoey felt no desire to move.</p><p>“Why?” Zoey asked. “I mean, why are you offering?”</p><p>Joan shrugged. “You helped me with Charlie, and you’ve put up with me complaining about him. Plus you let me drag you to that club tonight.” There was a pause, and Joan looked almost shy. “Besides, I like spending time with you.”</p><p>Blinking, Zoey tried to figure out a response to that statement. What if it was just the alcohol talking? Would Joan even remember the conversation tomorrow? But before Zoey could come up with something to say, her phone began ringing.</p><p>“Ugh, sorry,” she said, as she fished her phone out of her bag. Frowning when she saw it was her mom’s number, she answered the call quickly. “Mom?”</p><p>As her mom spoke, Zoey felt like she was going to be sick. She must have looked pretty bad too, because Joan was looking rather quite concerned. Maybe that was what she should focus on more, Zoey wondered idly. Maybe Joan’s concern was better than hearing her mom talking about her dad being in hospital, about Paul slipping on the stairs while taking Mitch up to bed.</p><p>“Yeah, Mom. I’ll meet you at the hospital.”</p><p>As Zoey ended the call, Joan was staring at her with wide, worried eyes. </p><p>“Zoey? Is everything alright?”</p><p>Staring at her phone, Zoey took a moment to answer. “No,” she said after a long pause. “No, it’s not.” She slowly met Joan’s eyes, feeling a little disconnected. “My dad’s in hospital.”</p>
<hr/><p>It very quickly became clear that, with the Warriors game just letting out, getting a cab was going to be near-on impossible. </p><p>“Why did this have to happen now?” Zoey muttered, trying to ignore the burning tears in her eyes as she stalked down the street.</p><p>Every cab she saw was taken. Joan was hurrying along beside her, brow furrowed and lips pursed as she scanned the street.</p><p>“Come on,” Joan said suddenly, and grabbed hold of Zoey’s hand. She then set off down the street, pulling Zoey behind her. </p><p>As they walked, strains of music began drifting towards Zoey, and she looked up in surprise as Joan began to sing. She was even more surprised to find that Joan was singing to her. Her gaze was on Zoey, a sympathetic look on her face.</p><p>
  <i>“Oh, why you look so sad?<br/>
Tears are in your eyes,<br/>
Come on and come to me now.<br/>
Don’t be ashamed to cry,<br/>
Let me see you through,<br/>
‘cause I’ve seen the dark side too.”</i>
</p><p>Zoey blinked at Joan’s singing, allowing her boss to pull her down the street from potential cab to potential cab. But every cab they came across was occupied. Joan let out a frustrated groan before resuming her singing.</p><p>
  <i>“When the night falls on you,<br/>
You don’t know what to do,<br/>
Nothing you confess<br/>
Could make me love you less...”</i>
</p><p>Wide-eyed, Zoey stumbled as she processed just what Joan was singing to her. Surely she meant ‘love’ in a platonic, friendship sense, right?  But the thought made Zoey feel funny, like butterflies in her stomach, and suddenly she felt like a teenager with a crush again. Did... did she have a crush on Joan?</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll stand by you,<br/>
I’ll stand by you,<br/>
Won’t let nobody hurt you,<br/>
I’ll stand by you.”</i>
</p><p>Joan abruptly stopped singing, and pulled Zoey across the street.</p><p>“J-Joan?” Zoey spluttered. “Where are we going? I have to get to the hospital!”</p><p>“I know,” Joan responded, not looking round. Instead, she dragged Zoey over to a dark SUV with a man sat in the driver’s seat. “Hey! Hey, you!” </p><p>She dropped Zoey’s hand and thumped on the car window. Zoey flinched at the noise, and quickly moved to pull Joan away. The man in the car glared and wound the window down.</p><p>“Hey! What the hell?” the driver demanded, looking more than a little furious.</p><p>“Sorry,” Zoey apologised quickly. “I’m so sorry. My friend’s had a bit to drink-”</p><p>“We need your car!” Joan interrupted sharply. “We can pay you, but we need to get to the hospital. My friend’s father got taken in.”</p><p>The driver frowned, and surveyed the pair of them for several long moments, before squinting suspiciously at Joan. “How much are you offering?”</p><p>Joan grinned, flung open the back door, and bundled Zoey inside.</p>
<hr/><p>Halfway to the hospital, Joan turned to Zoey in the back seat.</p><p>“So, what’s the deal with your dad?” Her voice was soft, more sympathetic than Zoey had expected, and it surprised the younger woman.</p><p>“Oh, uh, he’s dying,” Zoey admitted quietly. “He has this disease, Progressive Supranuclear Palsy. It’s... It causes dementia, balance problems, speech problems...”</p><p>“Oh, Zoey.”</p><p>At Joan’s sympathetic look, Zoey swallowed. Her cheeks were damp, she realised, and the driver was giving her an odd look in the rear view mirror.</p><p>“Dad’s friend Paul was looking after him tonight, because Mom was helping Simon and Jessica. Paul was taking Dad up to bed and he slipped on the stairs...” Zoey shrugged, more tears falling as she spoke. “I mean, I don’t think Dad’s badly hurt, but...”</p><p>Suddenly Joan’s hand was on top of Zoey’s. Rubbing reassuring circles into the back of Zoey’s hand with her thumb, the older woman seemed to be considering what to say.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Joan asked after several moments. </p><p>Her voice was still quiet; they were both aware that they were in the back of a stranger’s car, and that this was quite a personal conversation.</p><p>“You told me not to bring my personal life to work,” Zoey responded, trying to wave away Joan’s concern. “And besides, it was kind of nice being able to go to work and not have people asking how I am all the time.”</p><p>“You still should have told <i>me</i>.”</p><p>At that, Zoey sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. As my boss, I should have informed you-”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Joan interrupted, “but I don’t just mean as your boss.” She shook her head, tried to gather her thoughts. “So we weren’t exactly friends before the whole Charlie fiasco and my divorce, but I like to think that’s changed now. You should have told me you were going through this, Zoey, so I could help.”</p><p>Blinking, Zoey tried to process that. “Oh.” Then a small, hesitant smile tugged at her lips. “We’re friends?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah?” Joan rolled her eyes. “I don’t make a habit of taking my employees drinking, Zoey. I invited you because I <i>like</i> you. I mean, the rest of the team isn’t bad, but I like you best.” Her eyes went wide then as she realised what she’d said. “Don’t tell them I said that!”</p><p>The redhead gave a watery laugh at that. “Your secret’s safe with me, Joan.”</p><p>Smiling in relief, Joan sagged back into her seat. “Good.”</p>
<hr/><p>Zoey balked when Joan handed over $50 in payment to the impromptu taxi driver, but before she could protest, Joan was pushing her from the car.</p><p>“Come on,” Joan said, already moving towards the entrance to the Emergency Room.</p><p>Zoey hurriedly fell into step beside the older woman, glancing up at her in surprise. “Uh, thanks for that.”</p><p>Joan shrugged. “It was nothing. We’re friends. I look out for my friends.” She frowned, thought about that. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet, and she was seemingly talking more to herself than to Zoey. “Well, I did when I <i>had</i> friends.” She shook herself and gave a hesitant smile to Zoey. “How about we head inside and find your parents?”</p><p>Stepping into the ER, Zoey tried to calm her racing heart. Her mom had sounded upset on the phone, but had assured her that it wasn’t <i>too</i> bad. That didn’t, however, stop Zoey’s mind from conjuring up horrible scenarios. Doctors and nurses hurried around, patients and family members were sitting around on uncomfortable-looking chairs, and the strip lighting was harsh and cold. Swallowing, Zoey moved towards the admissions desk.</p><p>“Hello? I’m looking for Mitch Clarke, I was told he’d been brought in?”</p><p>The nurse at the admissions desk directed Zoey to Mitch’s bed and turned back to her computer. Pursing her lips, Zoey set off in the direction she’d been told her dad was, and was surprised when Joan fell into step beside her. The younger woman came to a halt, looking up at Joan with a frown.</p><p>“You don’t have to stay, Joan,” she said. “I mean, you’ve already done enough-”</p><p>“Do you want me to go?” Joan asked, brow slightly furrowed.</p><p>Zoey considered the question. “N-No,” she admitted slowly.</p><p>The brunette smiled slightly. “Then I won’t.” She slipped her hand into Zoey’s, squeezing the redhead’s fingers.</p><p>Taking a breath, Zoey stepped forward into Mitch’s room.</p>
<hr/><p>Maggie had called David and Emily to the hospital too, and Zoey was quickly caught up talking to her family. She knew her mom had clocked the fact that she and Joan had been holding hands, but with all focus on Mitch, it looked like she might avoid answering any probing questions.</p><p>Not long after Zoey arrived, the doctor came to talk to them about Mitch’s condition. She was only half-aware of Joan slipping out to give the family some privacy, and when Zoey herself managed to escape for some air, she found Joan waiting outside the room with a coffee.</p><p>“Thought you might need this,” Joan said, holding the takeout cup out to her. “We’ve both had a lot to drink tonight.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Zoey responded, taking the coffee. She walked a little way away from her father’s room, Joan following.</p><p>“How is he?”</p><p>“He’ll be alright,” Zoey shrugged. “The doctor’s surprised this hasn’t happened sooner, though. Dad’s getting worse, and we’ve been taking him up and down stairs, and...” She trailed off, met Joan’s eyes sadly. “I know we were lucky it wasn’t worse, and he’s mostly just bruised, but it doesn’t make it any less scary.”</p><p>Joan pursed her lips for a moment, before responding. “I’m not sure situations like this are ever anything<i> but</i> scary. Someone you love got hurt. Of course you’re upset, and of course you’re angry.” She shook her head. “I wish I could give you some advice, but I can’t.”</p><p>Zoey gave a small, tight smile at that. “I know. But you’re here, and that’s a huge help.”</p><p>For a moment, Zoey thought Joan was going to brush off her comment, but then there were the faint strains of familiar music starting up again, and moments later Joan was singing. </p><p>
  <i>“So if you’re mad, get mad.<br/>
Don’t hold it all inside,<br/>
Come on and talk to me now.<br/>
Hey, what you got to hide?<br/>
I get angry too.<br/>
Well I’m a lot like you.<br/>
When you’re standing at the crossroads,<br/>
And don’t know what path to choose,<br/>
Let me come along,<br/>
‘cause even if you’re wrong...”</i>
</p><p>“Uh...” Zoey said. Even though she was getting used to her powers, there were still times when she was a little uncomfortable with the singing.</p><p>But just like all the other times she’d tried to talk to someone during a heart song, Joan ignored her.</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll stand by you,<br/>
I’ll stand by you.<br/>
Won’t let nobody hurt you,<br/>
I’ll stand by you.<br/>
Take me in, into your darkest hour,<br/>
And I’ll never desert you.<br/>
I’ll stand by you.”</i>
</p><p>And then suddenly Joan was no longer singing, but was complaining about how she’d struggled to find a working coffee machine.</p><p>“-of course, they were <i>no help</i> at <i>all</i>. I ended up going up to a ward.”</p><p>“Right,” Zoey said, even though she hadn’t heard most of the conversation. “Well, thanks. Again.”</p><p>An awkward silence descended over the two women then, neither of them quite certain what to say. Zoey sipped at the coffee and tried to gather her thoughts. It was still possible Joan was singing that song platonically, but there was an odd sense of disappointment whenever Zoey considered that, and that was something she didn’t want to examine right now.</p><p>“They’re, uh, gonna discharge my dad,” she said, startling Joan. “They’re just waiting for an ambulance to be free to run him back.”</p><p>Joan frowned at that. “How will you get back?”</p><p>Zoey shrugged. “I’ll grab a cab, or something. My brother offered to drive me back, but I told him it’s fine. His wife’s pregnant, and it’s late, and, you know...” She trailed off as Joan nodded.</p><p>“I know,” Joan assured gently. “We can split a cab.”</p><p>And before Zoey could fully process what was happening, Joan was stalking off, phone in hand, to call a cab.</p>
<hr/><p>For the second time that night, Zoey and Joan were sharing a ride. At least this time, it was an actual taxi. Zoey still wasn’t fully aware of how she’d gotten into this situation, particularly as Joan seemed to be coming to her parents’ house with her. But whenever she’d broached the subject of Joan heading home, the brunette simply waved off her concern.</p><p>“You really don’t have to do this, you know,” Zoey said for the third time since getting into the cab. “I mean, I’m sure you want to go home.”</p><p>But Joan shrugged. “Nah, I’m good. It’s not like there’s anyone waiting for me at home. Well, my dogs...Besides, I thought I could be some help. It’s just you and your mom, and another pair of hands might be useful.”</p><p>Zoey wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Joan’s offer to help was quite touching and unexpected, but the younger woman couldn’t help but feel like she was monopolising her boss’s time.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Zoey admitted a little uneasily. “I mean, you already left Simon and Jessica’s party early for me. It really seemed like you and Leif were getting along, and you left because of <i>me</i>-”</p><p>“Ok, Zoey,” Joan interrupted, “first of all, don’t flatter yourself. Yes, I left that party to follow you, but I probably would have left soon anyway. Secondly, I <i>want</i> to help.”</p><p>The redhead sighed. “I know, I helped you and you want to repay the favour...” She trailed off at the uncomfortable look on Joan’s face.</p><p>The brunette’s bright eyes were cast down, and she looked embarrassed, much like she’d looked after Charlie had accused Zoey of meddling in their marriage during the ill-fated SPRQ Watch meeting.</p><p>“It’s not just about repaying you, Zoey,” Joan finally confessed, voice quiet. “I know I keep saying it is, but when you told me about your dad...” She trailed off, sighed. “I wasn’t much older than you when I lost my mom. She was ill for a while before she died- cancer- and I just remember how... <i>Difficult</i> it was, watching her fade and knowing there was nothing I could do about it.” She shook her head, as though to clear it of horrible memories. “What I’m saying is, I understand. And the one thing I kept thinking at the time was that I wished I’d had someone to help me manage, someone to use as a sounding board. So please, let me help <i>you</i>, Zoey.”</p><p>Joan’s eyes were damp, and Zoey was fairly confident hers were too.</p><p>“Ok,” Zoey agreed softly. “You can help.”</p><p>Joan nodded, and both women looked out their respective windows as they neared the Clarke residence. Unable to stop herself, Zoey slid her hand across the empty middle seat to find Joan’s fingers. She tangled their fingers together, refusing to look at Joan for fear she’d- well, that she’d look horrified, or angry. But instead there was no reaction. Frowning, Zoey sneaked a glance. Joan was still staring out the car window. </p><p>Then she felt it; Joan’s hand squeezing hers reassuringly. A small smile spread across Zoey’s lips as some warm feeling she refused to identify settled in her chest.</p><p>Zoey didn’t see the small smile on Joan’s face too.</p>
<hr/><p>Joan stood back as Mitch was settled in the sitting room.</p><p>“Have you given any thought to sleeping arrangements?” a paramedic asked Maggie pointedly.</p><p>The woman blinked, and looked around the room as though seeing it for the first time. “Oh. Uh, n- no.”</p><p>“We’ll figure something out,” Zoey chimed in at the paramedic’s concerned look.</p><p>As the paramedic started explaining that it really wasn’t a good idea for either woman to attempt to carry him upstairs, and as the two Clarke women discussed the possibility of Mitch sleeping in his favourite armchair, Joan took the opportunity to look around.</p><p>There was clearly little space in the sitting room, or the dining room. But there was another room across the hall, a reception room that looked like it hadn’t been used for a while. Joan wasn’t sure what they used it for, perhaps as a home office, but what she was sure of was that with a little rearranging it might be a workable space for Mitch. Pursing her lips, Joan strode back across the hall.</p><p>“Hey, sorry to interrupt,” she said, smiling reassuringly at Zoey and her mom, “but you’ve got a room across the hall there. If you guys had a spare bed we might be able to set Mitch up down here.”</p><p>“That <i>would</i> be a better idea,” the paramedic agreed as Maggie’s shoulders slumped in relief.</p><p>“Ok, then that’s the plan,” Zoey said, smiling gratefully at Joan before looking to her mom. “We can bring the bed down from my old room. I know it’s not the <i>biggest</i> bed, but it would do for now, right?” </p><p>Joan watched as Zoey looked to her father then, clearly seeking his approval, and the sight broke her heart. She wasn’t sure quite how much Mitch was able to communicate with everyone on a normal basis, but he seemed pretty subdued to Joan’s untrained eye. Perhaps the shock of the fall and the lateness of the night were making him more distant than usual, but it still hurt to see Zoey seeking approval her father didn’t seem able to voice.</p><p>“That sounds good,” Maggie admitted cautiously, “but how do we get the bed down here?”</p><p>Zoey looked to Joan then, wide-eyed and uncertain. Before she knew what she was doing, Joan found herself speaking.</p><p>“Zoey and I can do that.”</p><p>“You can?” Maggie asked in surprise, looking from Joan, to her daughter, and back. “You’ve both had a bit to drink tonight, and I don’t want either of you hurting yourselves-”</p><p>“I got us both coffee at the hospital,” Joan explained. “And neither of us were that drunk to start with. I might have to take my heels off, but we should be able to manage it.”</p><p>Maggie considered that for a moment, looking to her husband. Then, she looked back to Joan. “Thank you.”</p>
<hr/><p>Twenty minutes later, the paramedic had left and Joan and Zoey had moved all the furniture in the other room to the edges so they could fit the bed in. They had moved upstairs to Zoey’s childhood bedroom and were busy trying to figure out just how to get the bed downstairs.</p><p>“Thanks for this,” Zoey said quietly as they hauled the mattress off the bed frame. “I know Mom’s already thanked you, but I wanted to say it too.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Joan shrugged, smiling at the younger woman, before surveying the bed frame and frowning. “Although I have no idea how we’re actually going to move this bed. I usually just pay people to do this sort of stuff.” She paused, thought. “Do you think we could pay Tobin and Leif to-”</p><p>“I’m not letting Tobin and Leif into my childhood bedroom,” Zoey cut in dryly. “Besides, it’s late. They’re probably even drunker than we are.”</p><p>“We’re not drunk,” Joan responded haughtily, though there was a tinge of teasing in her voice. “We’re tipsy.”</p><p>Zoey surveyed her old bed frame and sighed. “Well, whatever we are, we still can’t get this bed downstairs. Should we take it apart?”</p><p>Joan gave her an incredulous look. “With what? And how will we put it back together? Zoey, I’m a programmer, not a carpenter. I don’t know how to put a bed together!”</p><p>Frustrated, Zoey ran her hands through her hair. “Then what do we do? Dad can’t get upstairs, and we can’t get the bed <i>downstairs</i>!”</p><p>“Ok,” Joan said, hands up as she tried to calm Zoey. “Ok. Let’s take a breath, and think about this.”</p><p>“I’m too drunk for this, Joan,” Zoey protested.</p><p>“Not drunk,” Joan repeated, almost reflexively, “<i>tipsy</i>.” She let out a breath. “Ok. We can’t exactly take the bed apart, because we probably can’t get it back together, and your dad kind of needs an assembled bed... But the staircase is quite wide. Are we sure we can’t just, you know, lift it?”</p><p>At the suggestion, Zoey frowned. “And you want us to just carry it downstairs? Backwards?”</p><p>The older woman shrugged. “Do you have a better suggestion?”</p><p>Pouting, the redhead responded quietly. “No.”</p><p>“Ok then,” Joan responded. “Grab an end and lift!”</p>
<hr/><p>It took more than a little manoeuvring, and one worrying moment where Joan very nearly slipped backwards down the stairs, but eventually the women got the bed frame down into the second reception room under Maggie’s watchful eye. With the frame in place, Zoey disappeared back upstairs to get the mattress, and Joan suddenly found herself alone with her friend’s parents.</p><p>“Thank you for this,” Maggie said, giving the other woman a small smile.</p><p>Joan shrugged awkwardly, trying to brush the thanks off. “It’s nothing,” she said with a small smile. “I uh, I know what this situation can be like.”</p><p>Maggie tilted her head at that as she realised just why Joan would sympathise. “I’m sorry. Who did you-?”</p><p>“My mom,” Joan admitted quietly. “I, well, I was probably about Zoey’s age. It was quite a while ago.” She gave a tight laugh then.</p><p>“Well,” Maggie said, “I’m sorry for your loss, but I must say I’m glad Zoey has someone like you to talk to. This sort of situation... It can scare people off. They don’t really know how to react, or what to say. And it can be lonely.”</p><p>A sad smile was on Joan’s face. “It can.”</p><p>There was a noise then from the stairs, and Joan went to see what was happening. Zoey was halfway down the stairs with the mattress, having laid it flat on the stairs to push it down.</p><p>“Need help?” Joan asked, somewhat amused at Zoey’s approach.</p><p>Rather than answering, Zoey simply arched an eyebrow at her boss. Suppressing a smile, Joan moved forward to start pulling the mattress down the stairs. Within minutes, they’d dragged it through and had it settled on the bed frame.</p><p>“There,” Zoey said, once they were done, turning to her mom with a relieved look on her face. “How’s that?”</p><p>Maggie surveyed the bed for a long moment, before giving her daughter a hesitant smile. “It’s... It’s good.”</p>
<hr/><p>Once Mitch was settled, Joan decided it was best for her to leave. She got the sense that Zoey needed some time with her family, and honestly she couldn’t blame her. Catching Zoey’s eye, she nodded towards the door. With a small smile, Zoey got up from where she’d been sat with her parents on the bed and stepped out into the foyer.</p><p>“Hey, I’m going to get going,” Joan said quietly, giving the younger woman a warm smile.</p><p>“Ok,” Zoey nodded. “Thanks for tonight, Joan.”</p><p>Joan looked about to wave off Zoey’s words, but before she could, she found the redhead was hugging her tight.</p><p>“I can’t begin to tell you how much this means to me,” Zoey murmured.</p><p>Hesitantly, Joan’s arms came up around Zoey and she hugged the smaller woman back. But she wasn’t quite as relaxed as the redhead, and it felt like she was being a little cautious. Pulling back quickly, Zoey gave Joan an uncomfortable smile.</p><p>“So, uh, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Joan agreed, a soft expression on her face as she stared down at Zoey.</p><p>Her expression made a shudder run through the young coder.</p><p>“I- I’d better go,” Joan continued, holding her phone up. “My ride should be here soon.”</p><p>Zoey saw her out the door then, watching as the other woman walked away from the house. As she watched, a familiar swell of music started up and Joan came to a stop under a street lamp, turning to look back at Zoey.</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll stand by you,<br/>
Take me in, into your darkest hour<br/>
And I’ll never desert you<br/>
I’ll stand by you,<br/>
I’ll stand by you.<br/>
Won’t let nobody hurt you,<br/>
I’ll stand by you.”</i>
</p><p>And as the warm feeling started back up in Zoey’s stomach she finally realised just what was going on. It really <i>was</i> quite possible she had a crush on Joan. Her eyes went wide.</p><p>“Oh, fu-”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>